Love is a battlefeild
by Becca Goldsworthy
Summary: Clare wants to be more than friends. So does Eli. But Clare doesn't know. I suck at summaries! I swear its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Degrassi fanfic and my FIRST fanfic ever so if it sucks sorry! And all my fanfics will be one-shots until I'm comfortable writing.

This fanfic is all about Eclare! They are my fav couple besides Fiona and Adam!

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. Only I kinda wish That I own Munro Chambers but I don't so don't sue me ok? Good now lets get this story started.

* * *

_Eli and I are just friends! _I had to keep telling myself. _And never anything more_.

"Hey Clare."

"Oh hey Eli."

"How are you"

"Good and you"

"Pretty good ."

"That's good."

"Yeah and we need to get to Algebra II."

"OK lets go."

**Eli's POV **

_Man what this girl does to me._

We walked into math and she took her normal seat and I took mine right behind her. I was so happy that I got to stare at her in class without getting called out in front of the class. We where reviewing the A squared+ B squared = C squared. But I wasn't paying attention I was watching Clare the whole time.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Woah!"

The class started to laugh. I blushed. And I don't blush that often. Its like so not me. Clare was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"You jumped at the bell ringing. And your blushing you never blush."

"So I blush when I'm embarrassed."

"Oh, ok so if I scared you in the middle of class then you would jump and get scared and blush."

I only nodded. And she had some evil smile on her face.

"Why do you have that smile on your face?"

"No reason. Why?"

"Because you have an evil smile on your face and I don't really like it."

"Oh OK."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Nothing."

With that she ran out of the room. I ran after her. She must have heard me behind her cause she giggled and ran faster.

"Clare wait up! Come on I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

I ran a little faster and caught her by the waist. She let out a little squeal. Man she did not know how cute that was.

"Clare tell me what you where thinking back in the classroom."

"Fine I was thinking that I should try to embarrass you sometime." She sail a little breathless.

That's when I saw the the position we where in. She was against a wall and I was pushed up against her. All I had to do was lean down a little farther and I would be kissing her beautiful lips.

"E-Eli..."

"What?" I whispered huskily

She was breathing heavily."..."

"What's the matter cat got your tongue Edwards?"

"No I've just never kissed anyone before."

"Well maybe I can change that."

I was so close to kissing her when we heard a teacher coming.

"OK save that for your own time Mr. Goldsworthy. And Miss...Edwards?"

"Yes sir we will."

"Ok then see you later"

"Good bye."

"So where were we."

"We were just leaving."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"A kiss"

"We're not even dating."

"Well do you want a ride home or are you walking."

"I'll take the ride thank you."

"Your very welcome Clare"

"So would you rather sit up front with me or in the back with dead people."

"I'll sit up front if you don't mind."

She walked right past me to Morty and stood by the passenger side waiting for me to open it for her. Her skirt was a little shorter than past days and her shirt was tighter and a little more low cut.

"Uhhhh... what's with the outfit Blue Eyes?"

"Ohh I spent the night at Alli's and forgot to pack extra clothes so she let me borrow some of hers. It's a good thing we are the same size."

"Uhh...yeah thats really good."

"Well you coming or am I going to have to break the window in Morty just to get in it?"

"NO! Don't break Morty."

"Then open him up."

"Fine."

She was amazing and I can't believe that she's not mine yet. She will be soon though.

* * *

**I figured that would be a good place to stop. So if you like tell me. And I hope to be able to update it as soon as possible for those who would actually like it.**

**You know the drill R&R!**

**I Love Ya! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

Well maybe I was wrong this is not gonna be a one-shot it will be CHAPTERS! Mostly cause of the great reviews I got from .G and AvatarDegrassi

So sorry it's been hectic since I have school and whatnot so sorry if it was too long. Oh, and I tried out for the play at my school and I got a part! April will be hectic so please bear with me.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own,don't sue.

_The next day..._

"Clare"Eli said

"What?" I asked

"What's with the hostility Clare?"

"Sorry, sorry I thought you where Alli Eli. I am so sorry."

"It's ok Clare I just wanted to know of you had fun last night?"

_**Flashback**_

_We just got in his car._

"_Sooo... Clare what do you want to do?"Eli asked._

"_Ummm...well...we could work on school work."I answered._

"_Well we'll see what you want to do later."He said and winked._

_I blushed a deep scarlet. And his smirk that grew on his face made me blush even harder._

"_You are so cute when you blush."Eli said in a whisper._

"_..."I was speechless. Was he implying that he want's to be more than friends? Did he like me? Does he want to kiss me when he wants to? These answers I don' think I'll ever get. _

"_Uhh are we gonna go or just sit here?...In the school parking lot?"I asked breathlessly._

"_Uhh we're going now."_

_He stared driving and he turned on the radio. It was a Taylor Swift song that I really like. _

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
__"You know I haven't seen you around, before"_

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
And you're dancing round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin round but  
In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors. 

_Eli turned the radio off._

" _Hey Eli what was that for?"_

"_You have an amazing voice Blue Eyes."Eli said softly_

"_T-thanks E-Eli."_

_He leaned over and presses his lips to mine._

_**End Flashback**_

"What Blue Eyes cat got your tongue?" Eli said with sarcasm in his voice.

"N-no not at all Eli."

"Really cause your blushing and that tells me you where thinking of our kiss last night."Eli said teasingly.

To get him to stop I pressed my lips to his. He was shocked but then started kissing me back. He licked my lower lip begging for entrance. I granted him entrance. I moaned in his mouth when our tongues started to fight for dominance. He just pulled me tighter against him. The kiss only lasted, like, three minuets but it felt like three hours. Too soon though he pulled away when air was becoming necessary.

"Wow."Eli said breathlessly.

"Yeah, wow. So I got to get to class see you around Eli."I answered fast then walked away before he could say anything. I could not wait for English though I would get to see Eli. But first I have to sit through History.

_Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiing Brrrriiiiiing_

I gathered my stuff and headed to Mrs. Dawes room. I walked in and Eli was already sitting at his desk coloring his nails with a black sharpie. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped like, three feet in the air.

"Did I scare you Eli?" I teased

"Not as much as I scared you with the kiss last night." He smirked

I just stood there looking at him incredulously. I cannot believe he just said that.

**Eli's POV**

Wow she did not expect that. Trust me, neither did I. That was so unexpected.

"Ummmm...uhhhhhhhhh..."She stuttered.

"Yeah that's what I thought."I said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow right?"She whispered.

When she turned around to leave I grabbed her hand and turned her around and crushed my mouth to hers. She was unresponsive but then she wrapped her hands around my neck and started kissing me back. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. I turned my head so that I could kiss her better. The classroom was empty so I pulled away and went to lock both the doors and put the shades down. I walked back over to Clare and pulled her back to me and picked u[p where we left off and she was just as enthusiastic. I was pushing her shirt up when she stopped me.

"What is it Clare?"I asked

"Ummm...I cant do this I'm so sorry Eli I just can't do it sorry bye" She said and left in tears.

What the hell just happened?

**I figured that would be a good place to stop. So if you like tell me. And I hope to be able to update it as soon as possible for those who would actually like it.**

**You know the drill R&R!**

**I Love Ya! XP**

** -Becca **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so next chapter here. AND you guys get to witness me making my first CHAPTER STORY! and it wont be my only one either. But I figured I would make one at a time. Any way I will play a part in this story. Well My name wont be the same but you get it. But she will be a new student at Degrassi. And her name will be Amber Lynch. She will be part Irish. She is Clare's cousin. And Zach Goldsworthy. Eli's brother who was living with there aunt in the US. He was a bad,bad boy. OH and Zach is a lot less into black than Eli.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and that makes me sad. Boo-hoo BUT I do own Amber and Zach.**

Eli's POV

"Well... sure you want to know?" Clare asked me.

"Duh of course I do!"I said.

"Fine my aunt died and she has not husband so my cousin Amber is coming to live with me and MY mom." Clare said.

"Why is that bad?" I asked

"'Cause every guy that I like she tries to take him and she always succeeds and I don't want to lose you to her."Clare answered honestly.

"Clare I like you to much to let her take me away."I answered.

"Really?"Clare asked with a slight blush cascading across her face.

"Really."I answered

"Ok good cause she'll be here...tomorrow and she starts school the next day."Clare said like she didn't hear me pretty much admit my feelings for her.

"Kay got to go to class Clare see you later."I called while I was walking to Biology.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Eli your brother is coming home tonight do you think you can show him around school tomorrow. -Mom_

_Yeah mom I'll do it. And Clare has a cousin coming tomorrow. -Eli _

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_So Zach wont be the only new student? - Mom_

_Nope Zach won't be alone -Eli._

_Dammit all _my brother is coming home tomorrow! I hope he doesn't try to steal my Clare.He's been know to try to steal my girlfriends and who I like. I'm really scared that he will take my girl.

**Later at the Goldsworthy household**

"Mom why does he have to come tomorrow?" I asked.

"Because Eli your aunt can't take him anymore. If he comes here maybe he will get better and do better in school."My mom answered

But..."I started

"No, no buts only 'yes ma'am I will help Zach tomorrow mom.',got it?"She asked

"Yes ma'am I understand."I answered defeated.

"Good now go to bed we have to go get him at three in the morning so we have to get up around two am to get him in time."She ordered me.

"Fine. Night mom."I yelled on my way up the stairs.

"Night baby boy"She yelled back.

**The next morning at 3:00**

"Wake up baby boy its time to go get Zach"My mom said gently

"Fine I'm up."I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I got up out of bed and went to my closet to pick out some clothes. When I'm dressed I walk out to the car to see my mother already in and starting it up so she can put the heat on. It is freezing at three in the morning!

"You ready to go get Zach Baby boy?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."I answered tiredly.

**Page break-At the Airport**

I was walking around the airport at three in the morning in my pajamas. I do not care.

"Alright baby boy. Your brother should be around here somewhere." Mom told me.

"Uhhh...mom does Zach ave black hair?" I asked

"No baby he has blond hair he bleached it because he didnt want to look too much like you." Mom explained

"Oh ok so is that him over there?"I asked pointing to a guy that looked almost like me only no eyeliner and not as much black. He had on khaki shorts a black shirt and a blue plaid shirt over it. He has on shiny silver sunglasses and blond shaggy hair.

"Yes baby boy there's your brother."Mom said.

**Clare's POV (later in the day)**

"Clare, honey can you come down here for a minuet please."My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah mom I'm coming!"I yelled back.

I got out of bed put on a black skirt with black leggings and black flats and a baby blue button up blouse. I went downstairs and stopped as soon as I saw my Cousin Amber standing there

"Hey, cuz" Amber said sweetly

**I'm going to update as soon as possible I'm so sorry for the long wait. FOR those of you who ACTUALLY like it I love you all. Please recommend to any friends of yours. The best B-day present of all is finding out you have two nephews. The worst present is finding out your older brother committed suicide two years ago.**

** ~Becca~**


End file.
